La Elegida
by Yoyi Taisho
Summary: -El te eligió, ya nada puedes hacer. Sus destinos estarán unidos por siempre, aun si alguno de los dos se negara..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí traigo otra historia de mi pareja favorita de la serie INUYASHA.**

**Como siempre los personajes de INUYASHA solo la historia que es de mi total autoria.**

**Espero que les guste y la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

En un templo podía verse a una azabache caminando lentamente hacia una caseta en se encontraba un pozo que la ayudaba a viajar en el tiempo. La chica iba muy distraída en sus pensamientos.

-Hoy se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos - dijo un poco melancólica al pensar que hacia ya un año que estaba en la misión de recuperar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon - te acordaras Inuyasha? - una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al imaginarse un lindo gesto do palabras dulces por parte del Hanyou del que estaba enamorada, ella sabia que apesar de no mostrar tanto sus sentimientos el Hanyou podía llegar a ser muy dulce cuando quería.

La dulce miko salto al interior del pozo y su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir la energía envolviéndola al igual que una luz purpura indicando el paso a otra época.

-Llegue - dijo al estar en el borde del pozo pero levantar su vista noto que algo no estaba bien, el árbol sagrado no estaba.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde debía estar el árbol sagrado para ver que ocurría pero un aullido de dolor hizo que detuviera su andar y sin siquiera pensarlo dirigirse a donde se oía al pequeño animal. Era perro a su parecer, poseía un pelaje plateado que brillaba con el sol pero a medida que se acercaba pudo ver sus marcas y las identifico de inmediato, eran las mismas que tenia Sesshomaru por lo que que dedujo que era un InuYokai, un cachorro de Inu para ser mas exactos - un nuevo aullido la saco de sus pensamientos - y fue entonces cuando noto la razón del "llanto" por decirlo de alguna manera, el cachorro tenia una de sus patas delanteras lastimada - se acerco poco a poco para no asustarlo o peor, enfadarlo.

-Hola - dijo logrando que el cachorro le prestara atención - estas bien? - el Inu continuo viéndola mientras se acercaba - me dejarías ayudarte? pregunto de nuevo , dejando su bolso en el suelo y sentándose junto al cachorro - se miraron fijamente unos segundos hasta que la miko levanto la mano y la acerco al Inu, el cual comenzó a olfatearla durante unos instantes y luego acerco su hocico para que esta lo acariciara - que perrito tan lindo - le sonrió - ven, te curare - le dijo mientras sacaba un poco de medicina para desinfectar la herida y unas vendas - te dolerá un poco - advirtió y al momento de entrar en contacto el liquido con la herida un gran aullido se dejo escuchar - lo siento - dijo mirándolo con compasión - pero ya esta listo. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor - le consoló terminando de colocarle la venda - el Inu empezó a mover su pata comprobando así que en efecto esta estaba mucho mejor que antes y al sentirse tan bien el cachorro se le lanzo encima lamiendole la cara - la chica reía ante tal muestra de agradecimiento y lo acariciaba en respuesta - que buen chico, me alegro de que te sientas mejor, aunque sabes me gustaría saber tu nombre - tras decir eso el Inu se le quito de encima y una luz brillante y blanquecina lo cubrió por completo y luego de unos segundos se comenzó a ver una figura de un niño pequeño con el cabello plateado y largo, unos ojos dorados que la miraban juguetones y las marcas magenta en sus mejillas se acentuaron mas y la luna violeta en su frente ahora se veía lila.

La miko lo miro realmente sorprendida - Sesshomaru? eres tu?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara..<strong>

**YT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**INUYASHA no me pertenece solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria.**

**Hola, como están? espero que muy bien :D Feliz año nuevo para todos espero y lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a sus seres queridos.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho cuando los recibo :3**

**Y ahora si a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Te quedarías conmigo?<strong>

La miko lo miro realmente sorprendida - Sesshomaru? eres tu? - el niño al escuchar la pregunta frunció un poco el ceño.

-Como sabes mi nombre? - demando.

Ahora la miko estaba en grandes problemas, no podía simplemente decirle que era del futuro - se abofeteo mentalmente - por que tenia que ser tan impulsiva y no pensar antes de hablar? - se preguntaba y luego una "S" en el traje blanco con bordes azules del niño llamo su atención, consiguiendo así su salvación - pues por tu "S" - señalo, aunque el Inu aun la veía dudoso - yo escuche historias sobre el heredero del oeste, su nombre y que pertenecía a la raza de los InuYokai - la mirada del niño se suavizo.

-Entonces no quieres matarme cierto? - pregunto muy triste, algo que enterneció demasiado a la morena, la cual lo alzo y sentó en su regazo para abrazarlo fuertemente contra ella.

-Nunca intentaría matarte pequeño - lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte al sentir como el le correspondía - no imagino a nadie que quiera hacerte daño er..

-Todos quieren hacerme daño porque temen de mi poder - interrumpió - o por venganza contra mi padre.

-No sabia que habías pasado por tantas cosas pequeño. Por eso tienes lastimado tu brazo?

El peli-plata se separo de ella - si un ogro me perseguía.. fue mi culpa por escaparme del castillo pero.. ya no aguantaba estar encerrado - sus ojos se cristalizaron al decir eso - es curioso.. todos siempre buscan atacar mi brazo izquierdo, me da miedo perderlo algún día - fijo y miro directamente a la azabache a los ojos y sin poder sostener mas sus lagrimas.

-Yo.. yo.. lo siento - dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente y llorando por el, por saber que en un futuro por culpa de ella, por Inuyasha querer protegerla, cumpliría aquello a lo que el le temía.

-Por que lloras? - pregunto genuinamente sorprendido por la actitud de ella.

-Yo no.. quiero que sufras - sollozo.

-Ssshhh - dijo el pequeño separándose para que ella le mirara, todo estará bien, soy muy fuerte - dijo enseñando sus brazos, luciendo sus "músculos"

La miko no pudo evitar reír - eres toda una ternura - le dio un beso en la frente, causando que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-G..gra..ciass - bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la chica decidió romperlo - quieres comer algo?

-Sii! - grito entusiasmado el Inu.

-De acuerdo - dijo y lo bajo de su regazo para comenzar a registrar su bolso amarillo y buscar algo de comer, algo que al Inu no le agrado demasiado, pues le había gustado mucho el aura y el olor que emanaba la chica - aquí esta! - dijo sacando dos recipientes con comida que había mandado su madre para sus amigos - ten - le tenido uno de los recipientes que el acepto.

-Que es esto? - dijo pasándola lengua por el borde del recipiente y poniendo un cara de disgusto al comprobar su sabor - sabe horrible.

La miko rió - ven, primero debes abrirlo, se come es lo que esta dentro de el - volvió a entregar el recipiente al niño.

-Esto.. que es? no huele como nada que yo haya comido antes - su naricita se movía por todos lados intentando captar bien los aromas.

-Mmmm.. Sesshomaru.. tu nunca has comido comida humana, no es así?

-Humana? - pregunto confundido - no, madre dice que todo lo que tenga que ver con esos seres es desagradable.

-Ya veo, no te has dado cuenta - el chico no parecía entender - yo soy humana Sesshomaru - sus ojos se abrieron muy grande.

-Pero no eres nada de lo que he escuchado que son, no has querido matarme, me ayudaste y hueles bien.. claro! por eso no lograba identificar tu olor, yo nunca había estado cerca de los humanos y estoy seguro que de haberlo estado nunca habría olvidado tu olor..

La miko dejo de escuchar, en su cabeza solo quedaba la ultima parte que había dicho el niño **"hueles bien" -** se sonrojo de sobremanera - no tanto por el comentario de el niño, sino por imaginarse a un Sesshomaru adulto recordando su olor y mas aun diciendo que olía bien era casi un sueño, porque tenia que aceptarlo por mas que amara a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru era el simplemente el sueño húmedo de toda chica, con su porte, su cabello, sus músculos, su voz.. - sin darse cuenta la azabache se encontraba suspirando por el hombre en el que se convertiría el niño con el que ahora hablaba, sabia que no debía pensar así de el, pero algunas veces era inevitable - sacudió su cabeza intentado no seguir por la linea de pensamiento en la que iba pues eso no era nada bueno para nadie.

-Y ademas me alimentas - lo escucho decir.

-Te ha gustado la comida?

-Siii! - dijo mostrando el envase ya vacío - aun no me has dicho quien eres - ciertamente era lindo ver como cambiaba de un tema a otro en un segundo y cuanto le gustaba hablar, el Sesshomaru adulto era tan diferente, la miko continuaba preguntándose que había pasado para que cambiara tanto.

-Mi nombre es Kagome - le respondió - quisiera saber por que escapaste de tu castillo, me dirás?

-Padre quería que entrenara todo el día y madre que aprendiera leyes y costumbres - su rostro se había endurecido, no parecía una expresión propia de un niño - estoy cansado de todo eso.

-Entiendo.

-Te quedarías conmigo? - pregunto después de un rato el Inu con ojos ilusionados.

Ok esa pregunta la había desencajado, si bien era cierto que no quería dejar al pequeño Sesshomaru, también lo era que debía volver y seguir su misión con sus amigos y ahora no sabia que decirle, sin embargo para su suerte o desdicha un rugido se dejo escuchar por todo el bosque y de entre los arboles salio un ogro verde y feo, con verrugas en sus brazos y un mazo gigante, parecía no estar muy contento.

-Te encontré - dijo mirando al pequeño.

-Es el ogro que te lastimo? - pregunto mirando al Inu, el cual asintió pero por hablar la miko gano la atención del ogro.

-Mira lo que hay aquí, es una humana. Tu seras mi postre - dijo y empezó a atacar con su mazo.

Ambos lograron esquivar el primer golpe con mucho esfuerzo.

-Mujer quédate quieta - grito el ogro y Sesshomaru al ver que el ogro quería acabar primero con ella decidió transformarse y lo mordió en el cuello, causando que este a su vez lo tomara por la cabeza y lo arrojara fuertemente contra un árbol. Un grito lastimero soltó el Inu tras el golpe y uno muy fuerte proveniente del ogro se dejo escuchar mientras era purificado, la miko al ver lo que había hecho el ogro con el cachorro dejo escapar su poder sin realmente ser cociente de ello causando que de sus manos saliera una bola de energía purificadora y diera directamente con el ogro purificandolo en el acto.

Al comprobar que no había peligro corrió hacia el cachorro - Sesshomaru estas bien? - la respuesta que recibió fue una lamida en su mano - te curare - dicho esto iba a levantarse para ir a su bolso y buscar medicinas pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Asquerosa humana, aléjate de mi hijo!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.!?<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**YT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo. Lo se me tarde mucho, pero mi abuelo murió a principio de a**ñ**o y se me fue toda la inspiración.**

**Feliz año para todos, espero y hayan podido disfrutar como se lo merecen.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Todo Empieza.<strong>

-Asquerosa humana, aléjate de mi hijo! - se escucho a una voz masculina gritar.

La miko volteo y se encontró nada mas y nada menos que al gran general perro, el poderoso Inu No Taisho, pero en ese momento poco le importaba su presencia, solo quería ayudar al cachorro detrás de ella, por lo cual lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió su camino hacia su bolso. Esta demás decir que el peli-plata mayor no se encontraba contento ante tal falta de respeto por lo cual se acerco a ella con sus garras listas para el ataque pero una bola de pelo fue todo lo que vio y luego comprobó que su hijo había cargado a la humana y la había alejado de el.

-Que sucede mi pequeño Sesshy? - pregunto al darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente y sentada en el lomo del cachorro.

-Por que te interpusiste Sesshomaru? - el Inu estaba molesto y la miko entonces noto las intensiones de el y que el pequeño la había rescatado.

-Que acaso no sabes hablar sin gritar? - le respondió la miko.

-Quien te crees para hablarme así humana?

-No me llamo humana.

-No me interesa.

La azabache lo ignoro era como discutir con Inuyasha cuando lo conoció - Sesshy te curare quieres? - el pequeño se transformo.

-Si - le sonrió.

-Que le hiciste a mi hijo humana? el jamas se había comportado así - le dijo mirando confundido hacia ellos.

-Te dije que no me llamo humana.

El Inu bufo - cual es tu nombre?

-Kagome - le sonrió y el pequeño frunció el ceño el quería que sus sonrisas fueran para el.

-De acuerdo, Kagome, que le hiciste a mi hijo para que se comporte así contigo?

-No le he hecho nada - lo miro con confusión.

-Ella me trata bien - respondió el cachorro interrumpiendo a los mayores.

-Eso es porque eres el niño mas dulce y bueno - lo alzo en brazos - y te quiero muchísimo - le dijo haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz al pasarla por sus mejillas, ocasionando que el niño riera como nunca y fue una sorpresa para Inu Taisho quien nunca había escuchado reír a su hijo de esa manera.

El cachorro paro de reír y la miro serio colocando sus pequeñas manitas en su rostro, la oji-marrón no comprendía lo intenso de la mirada del niño - eres mía - dijo fuerte y claro, pudo observar como como sus ojos cambiaban del dorado al rojo en instantes.

-Aléjate Sesshomaru! - intervino Inu Taisho, sujetándolo y alejándolo de la miko, a lo que respondió gruñendo fuertemente y sacando sus garras para ponerlas en el cuello de su progenitor listo para atacarle, sin embargo sus ojos fueron capaces de captar como la miko retrocedía y su cara reflejaba un poco de miedo lo cual lo hizo reaccionar.

-Kagome - se bajo del cuerpo de su padre y se acerco - lo siento, no quería asustarte.

E..Esta bi..bien - tartamudeo.

-No quiero que me temas - susurro con sus ojitos cristalizados.

La miko le sonrió y seco las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos - tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Inu Taisho quien los observaba a una distancia de no mas de un metro estaba sorperdido - aunque no lo demostrara- no me gusta esta situación - pensaba el poderoso Inu - sino lo hubiese detenido... - bufo - no quería ni imaginar en la explicación que tendría que darle a Irasue cuando volviera de su viaje.

**-**Es hora de irnos - dijo el general llamando su atención .

-Kagome vendrá con nosotros.

-No! - grito - ningún humano ha entrado al palacio de la luna y eso no cambiara.

-Yo..

-Tranquilo Sesshy, yo me quedare en la aldea que esta cerca, soy una miko me recibirán bien.

-Estas segura de ser una miko mujer? las mikos no usan esas ropas.

Solo hasta ese instante Sesshomaru reparo en las ropas que tenia puesta la chica, era un pantalón negro que se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo, una blusa marrón manga larga con escote en "v" y unas botas que le llegaban a la media pierna también marrones, se veía sumamente rara a su parecer. La chica por otra parte sonrió aliviada de por fin haber decidido cambiar su uniforme por una mejor ropa para esa época, no quería que pensaran mal de ella.

-Te dejaremos en la aldea entonces, andado Sesshomaru.

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la aldea y cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, fue un viaje muy silencioso y corto.

-Solo te acompañaremos hasta aquí miko - dijo deteniendo el paso donde ya se podía ver la entrada de la aldea.

-Ya se te olvido mi nombre, Yokai?

-Eres una humana insolente.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice - miro al Inu menor y recordó cuantas veces el la había llamado así.

-Adios mi pequeño Sesshy, fue un placer - lo abrazo y cubrio de besos haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-Volvere - le dijo y beso su mejilla.

La chica camino lentamente hacia la aldea y cuando los Yokais la perdieron de vista siguieron su camino al palacio.

**##### K&S #####**

Llevaban varias horas de camino y aun les faltaban un par mas. Todo el camino había sido en silencio, cada peli-plata iba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Escúchame muy bien Sesshomaru porque solo lo diré una vez - dijo mientras se detenía y miraba fijamente a su hijo - te mantendrás lejos de esa humana.

-No - dijo fuerte y claro e Inu Taisho lo noto, ya la elección estaba en proceso y la bestia de su hijo no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de la humana.

-No fue una pregunta, es una orden y como tu padre que soy debes obedecerme!

-No.

-No quieras poner a prueba mi paciencia cachorro.

-Ni tu la mía.

El peli-plata mayor no lograba entenderlo, había pasado solo un día con la humana y ya sus instintos lo llamaban, era realmente frustrante para el Inu mayor ver como su hijo se mantenía firme y lo retaba, debía solucionar esto y debía solucionarlo pronto.

El Inu sujeto a su hijo por el cuello, lo alzo y luego atizo un golpe en su mejilla - te alejaras! - resonó por el bosque mientras el pequeño volaba tras el golpe recibido y chocaba fuertemente contra un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de su posición inicial.

El niño se levanto lentamente y lo miro a los ojos - nunca me alejare de ella.

-No puedes ser tan terco Sesshomaru, ella morirá mucho antes de que llegues a ser un adulto.

-Me conformare.

-No elegirás a una humana como compañera, te lo prohíbo!

-Hmp.

-Mañana mismo arreglare un compromiso para ti - sentencio caminando hasta su hijo, el cual lo miraba con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir, y tomándolo por su ropa se transformo en una esfera de energía y se dirigió a su palacio.

**##### K&S #####**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había llegado a la aldea en la que se encontraba y donde la habían recibido muy bien, en ese lugar no había miko por lo que todos agradecían a los Dioses que ella llegara a ese lugar.

-Señorita Kagome - saludo una niña mientras ella caminaba rumbo al bosque a recoger unas plantas medicinales para los enfermos.

-Hola Keiko - le sonrió - me acompañaras al bosque?

-Siii! - dijo mientras sonreía pero de un momento a otro se esfumo y su cara mostraba temor.

-Sucede algo? - pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde miraba la niña y su cara no podía mostrar mas felicidad - Sesshy! - grito y el cachorro comenzó a correr en su dirección, cuando ya la distancia que los separaba era corta el cachorro salto sobre ella abrazándola y haciendo que la chica se cayera de espalda.

-Ayudaaa ayudaa - gritaba la pequeña niña a su lado - un Yokai ayudaa.

La miko del futuro reacciono al instante y se comenzó a sentar aun con Sesshomaru sobre ella - tranquila Keiko Sesshomaru es mi amigo - el niño frunció el ceño hacia eso de llamarlo su amigo pero no dijo nada.

-Pero es un Yokai y los Yokais son malos.

-No todos los Yokais son malos Keiko y mi pequeño Sesshy es muy bueno - dijo y desordeno el cabello del Inu.

La bestia del niño, Yako, se regocijaba con cada contacto por parte de ella, no había mas que pensar - ella sera nuestra - sentencio Yako en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews..!?<strong>

**Gracias por leer** =D

**YT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

><p><strong>Elección. <strong>

La miko iba de vuelta a la aldea tras terminar de recoger las plantas medicinales, iba solo con el pequeño Inu pues la niña que antes los acompañaba se retiro antes por miedo al Inu.

-No creí que tu padre te dejara venir a verme.

-No lo sabe, escape apenas tuve oportunidad.

-Eres muy travieso pequeño - le sonrió.

-Tenemos que ir a la aldea tan rápido.?

-No quieres ir.?

-Todos reaccionaran como la niña cuando me vean.

-Mmmm.. que opinas si vamos a un prado que esta cerca.?

Sus ojitos brillaron con ilusión - podemos.? - pregunto.

-Si eso quieres, si.

-Kagome por que eres tan buena conmigo.? -pregunto minutos después.

-Quiero que seas feliz - le dedico una mirada dulce - llegamos.

El niño sonrió, era un paisaje muy lindo y el olor a flores le gustaba, se parecía al de la azabache, flores y miel.

-Ven sentémonos aquí - dijo sentándose.

-Es muy tranquilo, no se escucha nada.

Ambos se quedaron un rato allí conversando y conociéndose mas, hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse fue que decidieron volver.

-Te quedaras esta noche en la aldea?

-Si! - respondió el niño efusivamente.

-Te gustaría dormir conmigo? - la chica quería que el se sintiera amado, quería que por lo menos los días que aun le quedaban en ese pueblo ella pudiera consentirlo como todo niño merece y quizás lograr que en el futuro no fuese tan frió y cruel como lo era.

-Nunca he dormido con nadie.

-Ni con tus padres? - pregunto sorprendida.

-Madre dice que solo los débiles necesitan compañía.

-Nadie es débil por querer compañía, solo los mas fuertes reconocen que necesitan de alguien mas - sus ojitos la miraban anhelante esa mujer era tan distinta a lo que conocía - esta noche dormirás como todo niño debe hacerlo, comeremos, te contare una historia y luego dormiremos juntos.

-Kagome.. eso hace una mama?

-Si Sesshy eso hace una mama con su pequeño - le sonrió.

Esa noche el niño supo lo que era dormir tranquilo y con el calor típico de alguien que te hace sentir protegido, decidió entonces que quería dormir así todos los días de su vida, quería que la azabache se quedara por siempre con el.

Estaban frente a la cabaña recogiendo algunos leños para hacer el desayuno cuando una ventisca se sintió y golpeo a la miko haciéndola caer sentada en el piso. De la ventisca salio un Neko-Yokai de cabellos negros y ojos morados que la miraban con desprecio.

-Humana, te has atrevido a secuestrar al joven amo - le apunto el cuello con una espada - di tus ultimas palabras.

En ese instante el cuerpo de la miko empezó a emitir energía concentrándose en las manos y con ellas ataco logrando que saliera una luz blanquecina que lo hizo volar varios metros - mi nombre no es "humana" y no lo secuestre, el esta aquí porque así lo quiere - le dijo irritada, que acaso todos tenían que llamarla "humana"?.

-Vaya con que una miko y poderosa ademas de.. pura.. - mostró una mirada de lujuria - te tomare como mi compañera y seré yo quien se quede con tus poderes, seré prácticamente invencible - soltó un par de carcajadas.

-No se quien te crees que eres, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie como...

La miko futurista no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería pues un Sesshomaru un tanto furioso había saltado sobre ella y había insertado sus colmillos en su cuello, haciendo que la miko gritara en el proceso.

El Inu se coloco frente al Yokai y lo miro con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, prueba de que Yako estaba presente y molesto - no le pondrás un dedo encima - rugió.

-Amo que ha hecho? Es solo una humana.

-Es MI humana - declaro.

El demonio se encontraba molesto el había estado en contacto con el poder de la miko solo unos segundos y eso había sido suficiente para codiciarlo, pero no era tonto sabia que si se atrevía a tocarla podía morir, no por nada se consideraba que las leyes de los Inus eran las mas estrictas, decidió entonces que lo mejor era someterse a el si quería conservar su cuello en su sitio - se arrodillo frente a el y bajo su cabeza - me disculpo por mi imprudencia amo.

-Sesshomaru - le llamo la azabache, haciendo que de inmediato el volteara y su mirada se tranquilizara - que me hiciste? - la chica tenia su mano apretada contra el cuello deteniendo la sangre que salia de la herida que el pequeño había causado.

El pequeño se acerco a ella - te curare - dijo quitando la mano de la chica y empezando a lamer la herida.

La miko no entendía que sucedía y menos sabia que debía hacer en ese momento, mas se tranquilizo un poco al sentir que con cada lamida el dolor menguaba - por que me mordiste Sesshomaru?

-Te marque como mía.

-No soy un objeto.

-Lo se, solo quiero que te quedes siempre conmigo - ante esas palabras la azabache no pudo seguir molesta, entendía que el se sentía solo y que ella había sido la única que le brindaba su compañía por completo sin exigir nada.

-Se-ssho-ma-ruuuu! - se escucho un grito proveniente del bosque, instintivamente el Inu se puso delante de la azabache en modo de protección - como te atreviste a hacerlo!? - grito de nuevo Inu No Taisho quien se dejaba ver ya a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos - acaso te volviste loco - rugió - y tu.. - vio al Neko-Yokai - eres un inútil - dijo para matarlo con sus garras en el acto.

-Padre basta! Esa era mi decisión!

-Tu deci.. tu decisión? - estaba realmente molesto - como fue que te fuiste a atar a una humana? Ella morirá mucho antes de que llegues a ser adulto, nunca tendrás crías con ella, para que demonios la quieres?

-Ella me cuida y me quiere - le dedico una mirada dulce a la miko - y yo haré lo mismo con ella - su voz y mirada mostraban determinación.

-Que planeas decirle a tu madre?

-La verdad.

-No! tu vendrás conmigo en este instante.

-No la dejare solo.

-Akiko se quedara con ella - solo hasta ese momento tanto el Inu menor como la miko repararon en una Yokai que se encontraba al lado del Inu mayor.

-Le explicare lo que desee - dijo la Yokai e hizo una reverencia.

El oji-dorado se acerco a la miko - volveré pronto - le dijo y lamió su mejilla, para luego irse. Cuando estos ya estaban a una distancia considerable la miko decidió hablar.

-Explícame, que significa esta mordida?

-Es la marca de los Inus, quienes las tienen se consideran sus compañeros o esposos.

-Que? Pero Sesshomaru es solo un niño.

-Si - hizo una pausa - no es muy común que esto ocurra pero hay algunos casos donde los Inus como niños desarrollan un lazo especial con alguien y sus instintos los dominan y pueden marcar a alguien, en ese caso la persona marcada se convertirá en lo que el necesite, sera su madre, su hermana, su amiga y cuando alcance la edad su hembra y amante.

-Pero yo no.. como pudo tomar una decisión así sin mi consentimiento? yo amo a alguien mas - sus lagrimas salieron pensando en el Hanyou del que estaba enamorada aunque se sorprendió un poco al caer en cuenta que desde que había llegado a ese lugar esa era la primera vez que pensaba en el.

-Por eso su padre estaba molesto - mintió, la verdadera razón era que el lord del oeste odiaba a los humanos de una manera increíble, aunque nadie sabia el porque.

-Y ahora que haré?

-El te eligió, ya nada puedes hacer. Sus destinos estarán unidos por siempre, aun si alguno de los dos se negara..

La chica estaba realmente asustada y confundida no sabia que hacer, aunque todo lo que podía pensar era en huir y sin pensarlo mas eso hizo - corrió dentro de la cabaña, tomo su bolso y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron hasta llegar al pozo y sin importarle los aldeanos que tenia que curar y cuidar solo corrió y se lanzo al pozo sintiendo como un intenso dolor en el pecho la atravesaba al mismo tiempo que ella cruzaba la barrera del tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!?<strong>

**Gracias por leer..**

**YT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos..! Aquí estoy de nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos.<strong>

En una pequeña aldea se encontraba un singular grupo de amigos reunidos sumidos en un silencio tenso e incomodo.

-Excelencia y si le paso algo malo? - pregunto la exterminadora del grupo realmente angustiada.

-Yo no quiero que a mi mami le pase nada malo - agrego un pequeño Kitsune al borde del llanto.

-Tranquilos chicos no lograremos nada preocupándonos, debemos esperar a que vuelva Inuyasha.

-Y usted cree que a el le importa? Desde que Kagome se fue Inuyasha no ha vuelto a la aldea por estar con ese asqueroso cadáver..

-No hables así de Kikyo - rugió un Hanyou llegando al lugar.

-Hasta que decides aparecer - la mirada de la exterminadora era fulminante - Kagome debió volver hace días y a ti no te importa solo por estar revolcándote con ese asqueroso cadáver que ya nos ha traicionado y aun así tu lo prefieres - grito.

-Sango no te permito que hables así de Kikyo - se acerco claramente molesto pero Miroku se interpuso en su camino.

-Deberías calmarte - su tono mostraba sin lugar a dudas que no lo dejaría acercarse mas a la exterminadora - los dos deberían - miro de reojo a la chica - ve a buscar a la señorita Kagome y ve si esta bien, ya se tardo demasiado.

-No tengo porque obedecerte.

-Y nosotros no tenemos que fingir agrado por Kikyo porque así lo quieras estúpido perro! - fue Shipoo el que hablo ahora - si alguno de nosotros pudiera pasar por el pozo ni siquiera pensaríamos en ti - el Hanyou aunque no lo demostró se sintió dolido por ese comentario.

Todos se adentraron a una cabaña dejando al Hanyou solo y deprimido aunque este no lo aceptaría, este al verse solo comenzó a caminar rumbo al pozo, pues era cierto la chica había tardado y el por estar con la miko de barro la había olvidado.. de nuevo.

Al llegar al pozo salto para ir junto a la chica pero lo que obtuvo a cambio fue solo la sensación del duro suelo golpear sus pies, volvió a intentarlo una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces mas obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado, comenzó a desesperarse - que habría pasado con la miko futurista? por que ya no podía pasar el pozo e ir a su encuentro? - esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban la mente del joven con orejas de perro.

**##### K&S #####**

Al atravesar la barrera del tiempo la miko cayo al piso sin poder evitarlo pues el dolor en su pecho no la abandonaba, al pasar unos minutos logro sentir como comenzaba a menguar poco a poco el dolor, sin embargo no fue hasta que estuvo segura de que no caería que se levanto.

-Que extraño dolor - murmuro saliendo del pozo y sentándose en su orilla - quizás no debí irme - su voz era un poco triste - lo deje solo - sus lagrimas salieron sin poder controlarlas mas, en todo el tiempo solo había podido pensar en el pequeño Inu que abandono, pensó que quizás a eso se debía el dolor de su pecho.

-Te gusta llorar? - escucho como una voz fría pregunto.

La miko levanto lentamente la mirada y encontró un niño de unos 13 o 14 años, lo detallo con la mirada, la parte de abajo de su traje era azul, la de arriba blanca con unos detalles en rojo en las mangas y para terminar unos botines negros, pero cuando logro enfocar bien su vista en el se sorprendió su cabello plateado, sus marcas en la piel y esos ojos.. tan dorados como el sol.. era el.. - Sesshomaru.. - el solo se limito a asentir, ella cayo en cuenta entonces que aun no había vuelto al Sengoku, estaba muy lejos de ahí todavía.

-Por que estas viva? - su voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi.

-Dímelas - fue una orden y eso hizo a la joven sonreír y el respondió levantando una ceja.

-Eres tu realmente - rió un poco mas.

-Te burlas de mi? - se acerco a ella tras esas palabras.

La chica se levanto de su puesto y acorto la distancia entre ellos - sigues siendo un niño bueno? - le dijo tras poner la mano en su cabeza logrando que el frunciera el ceño.

-No soy un niño - dijo cortante, ella rió mas fuerte.

-Si lo eres y uno muy guapo por cierto - alago y el peli-plata frente a ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada - ha pasado mucho tiempo - este asintió aun sin mirarla - oye - llamo su atención para que el volteara - quiero darme un baño - una vez mas el asintió y comenzó a caminar para guiarla a donde debía ir.

Llegaron a unas aguas termales cerca de allí, a ella le pareció extraño ya que nunca antes las había visto, ya luego preguntaría por ellas a la anciana Kaede, al llegar el se sentó y recostó de una roca de espaldas al agua para darle privacidad. La miko se baño rápidamente para no hacer esperar tanto al pequeño ambarino, de vez en cuando le hacia algunas preguntas que el solo se limitaba a contestar con su típico "Hmp" o simplemente no contestaba. Una vez lista la azabache se vistió, escogiendo esta vez un short corto color blanco y una blusa de manga tres cuartos azul celeste y sus fieles botas marrones. Camino y se coloco frente a el - ha pasado mucho tiempo - le dijo.

-Eso ya lo dijiste - respondió el abriendo sus ojos y recorriendo toda su figura, tras esa acción la miko se sonrojo al sentirse ser tan inspeccionada por el, era como si los ojos del Inu no quisieran perderse ningún detalle de ella.

-Lo se, estoy esperando me digas cuantos años.

-200 - respondió secamente.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte - se arrodillo frente a el - tu eras un niño bueno.

-No estabas lista.

-No, no lo estaba - suspiro - y aun lo estoy pero no por eso debí dejarte así sin decir nada - acaricio su mejilla mientras el la veía fijamente, acto seguido se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura.

-No te vayas de nuevo - dijo en un susurro que ella logro escuchar, le partió el alma escuchar tanta tristeza en su voz pero no podía mentirle ella debí regresar a su época y al Sengoku, tenia responsabilidades que cumplir en ambos lugares.

-No puedo prometer eso - dijo mientras con uno de sus brazos devolvía el abrazo y con la mano libre acariciaba su cabello - pero te prometo que no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos.

-Pero.. - su voz se corto, estaba llorando - por que no puedes quedarte conmigo? no me quieres? - pregunto al fin, el siendo un Yokai sabia que los humanos sentían muy diferente de ellos y eso le daba miedo, pues el la había querido desde el instante en que la conoció.

-Yo.. - dudo un segundo si seguir o no - te quiero - dijo rendida - si lo hago, desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez quise estar cerca de ti - hablo recordando cuando había conocido al Sesshomaru adulto, como por unos instantes había quedado cautivada por sus ojos y como quería saber todo lo que se escondía tras ellos y también como eso había quedado de lado cuando el la había despreciado al conocerla - pero tengo algunas obligaciones que no me dejaran quedarme aquí contigo.

El pequeño la soltó y la miro a los ojos - volverás?

-Si - hizo una pausa - pero no se cuanto tiempo pase antes de eso, el asintió y la observo un rato mas.

-Aun duele? - señalo su cuello, ella asintió y el paso su lengua nuevamente por su marca - aun no cerrara por completo, eso solo pasara hasta que yo sea adulto - sin mas se levanto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual ella acepto.

-Debo irme - el asintió, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza infinita - quisieras que pase esta noche contigo? - al terminar la pregunta pudo ver como sus ojitos brillaron - quiero saber que has hecho todo este tiempo - agrego, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía sentía que le debía todo a ese pequeño, no quería ella ser la causa de tanta tristeza y dolor, al menos por una noche mas podría apartar todo y estar con el.

-Si - dijo el niño por toda respuesta sujetando la mano de la miko a lo que ella sonrió.

Caminaron hacia el pozo a petición de ella quien le dijo que quería dormir cerca de allí, al aire libre.

-Quieres algo de comer? - pregunto el ambarino al llegar frente al pozo.

-Si es..

-Maldita humana - grito un enfadado InuYokai apareciendo frente a ellos - como es que aun estas viva? creí haberme librado de ti hace mucho tiempo.

El peli-plata menor se puso inmediatamente al frente de la miko - padre basta - dijo mirándolo con ira contenida.

-Sesshomaru aléjate de ella en este momento, no te busque una prometida para que volvieras a lo mismo de antes - al escuchar eso sin saber bien el porque la miko sintió un dolor de nuevo en su pecho.

-Esa mujer no me interesa.

-No pedí tu opinión - rugió perdiendo la paciencia y lanzándose al ataque contra ambos, materializo un látigo de energía entre sus dedos y con el ataco a su hijo mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos y sin dar tiempo a nada mas con sus garras atravesó el estomago de la miko y esparció todo su veneno dentro de este - un grito de dolor se dejo escuchar por todo el bosque - ahora si morirás asquerosa humana - saco bruscamente su mano de su estomago y la miko al momento cayo por el dolor dentro del interior del pozo inconsciente.

-Maldito - ataco Sesshomaru a su padre - nunca te lo perdonare - si bien Inu Taisho era un Yokai sumamente poderoso, su hijo a pesar de ser un par de milenios menor que el parecía igualarle en poder en ese momento, por lo cual en un momento logro derribarlo con un golpe y lanzarse a correr hacia el pozo para auxiliar a su miko, sin embargo al llegar ahí no había nada ni siquiera un rastro de sangre que seguir - que le hiciste? - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no derramo.

-Le di su merecido - dijo con burla aun cuando el tampoco sabia que había ocurrido con la miko.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.!?<strong>

**Muchas muchas gracias por leer a todos/as.**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**

**YT.**


End file.
